1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser apparatus capable of emitting laser beams of a plurality of different wavelengths.
2. Description of Related Art
As a laser apparatus capable of emitting laser beams of a plurality of different wavelengths, there have been known apparatuses using an argon dye laser capable of changing wavelengths of laser beams to be emitted, a krypton laser capable of emitting laser beams of multiple wavelengths, or others. Those lasers have been used in various fields including a medical field; for example, in ophthalmic surgical operations using laser beams of different wavelengths according to affected parts or treatment purposes.
The aforementioned laser apparatus capable of changing wavelengths of laser beams is concretely an apparatus using a gas laser or a dye laser. These lasers have many problems in a short life of a laser tube, a need for a large amount of electric power, an increased size of the apparatus, etc. Instead thereof, therefore, a laser apparatus capable of emitting (oscillating) laser beams of multiple wavelengths with the use of a solid-state laser has been studied. As the multi-wavelength laser apparatus using the solid-state laser, there has been proposed a laser apparatus constructed such that a mirror disposed in a resonator is moved with respect to a resonance optical path to change a part of the optical path, whereby selectively emitting laser beams of a plurality of different wavelengths. Such apparatus would be requested to prevent variations in laser output relative to wavelength differences.